


Ginkgo and Rain

by Shuben



Category: Prince & Hero/王子とヒーロー
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuben/pseuds/Shuben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berawal dari hujan, mereka membicarakan potongan kenangan yang berujung pada sebuah pengakuan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginkgo and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Shuben present  
> Prince and Hero © Yamada Daisy

_Mereka berlari, menembus gerimis sambil tertawa kecil_

_Helai daun ginkgo perlahan jatuh, menyentuh air dengan lembut,_

_Seperti waktu itu ..._

 

"Lihat, hujan lagi."

Hana berujar pelan di dekat jendela. Matanya yang besar mengerling ke arah Hiro yang tengah menyesap kopi kalengnya. Sementara tangannya dikepalkan dan ditiup-tiup dengan mulutnya.

Mata Hiro bergerak dalam gerak lambat ke arah jendela, "... Lalu?"

Hana memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung dan berbalik menatap Hiro.

Hiro mendesah pelan. Laki-laki itu berjalan menaruh kaleng kopinya di atas meja dan beringsut mendekati Hana. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi bercokol di lipatan jaketnya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Hana.

"Lalu apa?" sahutnya sambil merapikan untaian anak rambut Hana yang berkeliaran dari pita putih besar di kepalanya.

"Oh!" Hana berseru, mempertemukan kepalan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya yang menelapak. "Itu ... itu ... Maksudku ..."

"Hn?" Hiro tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan kening Hana yang berkerut. Laki-laki itu sangat suka memandangi raut wajah Hana yang imut dan lucu.

"Itu ..." Hana masih berpikir, mengetuk-ketuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. "Aku ... Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Hiro mengernyit. "Lalu apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Oh." Hana tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau sekarang sedang hujan," ujarnya sambil menepuk-tepuk tangannya.

Hiro mengangkat alis, namun laki-laki itu memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap ganti mengamat-amati hujan yang sedang turun di luar.

"Setiap ada kau pasti hujan," gerutu Hiro sambil menyandarkan bahunya di jendela. Matanya yang tajam mendelik pada Hana yang merengut tidak terima. "Dasar," ujarnya tanpa nada sambil bersidekap, "kau memang selalu membawa bencana, Gadis Hujan."

"Berhenti memanggilku Gadis Hujan," sahut Hana tidak terima sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Bukan salahku kalau hujan. Lagipula, sekarang kan sedang musim gugur, jadi wajar saja."

Hiro menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, sebagai gantinya; laki-laki itu berjalan kembali menuju meja dan mengambil kaleng kopinya sambil membelakangi Hana. Sementara gadis itu hanya cemberut sambil menyentuh permukaan jendela dengan jemarinya, mengamati hujan.

Di antara hujan, Hiro, dan Hana, serta kaca jendela yang membentuk batas, bisu ditabung. Keduanya hanya hanya terdiam sambil mendengar detik jam dan rintik hujan yang bertalu.

Dua menit. Karena setelah itu, suara Hana memecah hening.

"Hiro," panggil Hana lembut, mengerling pada Hiro yang tengah menandaskan kopi kalengnya yang pahit, membuat lelaki itu menoleh sambil mengangkat alis. "Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

Hiro kembali mengerutkan alis. "Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Hana, masih memandangi hujan.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ya, pendapatmu bagaimana?"

"Pendapatku?" ulang Hiro sambil mengernyit. "Ya, tidak bagaimana-bagaimana."

"Ish, kau ini!" Hana merajuk, berbalik menatap Hiro sambil merengut. "Maksudku itu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya, menurutku begitu!" balas Hiro terus terang. Matanya melirik Hana yang makin muram.

Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ah, sudahlah," seru gadis itu putus asa. "Dasar tidak asyik!"

"Hei, hei." Hiro berjalan mendekati Hana, menepuk pita putih besar yang menutupi puncak kepala gadis itu. "Aku tidak akan mengerti jika kau menjelaskannya sepotong-potong. Coba jelaskan maksud pertanyaanmu lebih detil agar aku mengerti."

"..."

"Hei ..."

"..."

"Gadis Hujan!"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku akan pulang saja."

Hana baru menoleh. "Curang," gerutu Hana sambil merengut, matanya mendelik sebal ke arah Hiro. "Masa kau tidak mengerti juga sih? Maksudku itu ... maksudku ..."

Hiro mengangkat sebelah alis saat Hana memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, bagaimana kesanmu saat kita pertama kali berjumpa? Menyenangkan? Atau ... ro—maksudku, menyebalkan?"

Hiro terkekeh saat melihat wajah Hana yang merah padam karena menahan gengsi dan malu. "Aku tahu kau mau bilang romantis tadi," ujarnya setengah mengejek Hana.

"Tidak!" sambar gadis itu cepat. "Aku tidak bilang begitu, Hiro! Jangan mengada-ada."

Hiro masih tertawa pelan, sementara Hana kembali merengut menatap jendela. Hujan masih turun, menerpa dahan-dahan  _gingko_  yang mulai gundul. Hening mereka dikalahkan bunyi air yang menghantam jendela.

"Menurutku ..." Hiro memecah keheningan, mencengkeram kaleng kopinya hingga remuk. "Pertemuan pertama kita begitu ... hm, menyenangkan."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, sementara Hana mengerling singkat.

"Pertemuan pertama kita mendebarkan," lanjutnya, "—dan romantis."

Hana masih terdiam, mengangkat pundaknya dan mencoba mengambil napas. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu merasa seolah tidak bisa bernapas.

"Kita bertemu di jalanan dekat sekolah. Aku ingat, saat itu hujan juga turun, meskipun tidak terlalu deras." Hiro menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bersandar pada dinding dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau berjongkok dekat salah satu pohon  _ginkgo_ , mengumpulkan daun-daun gugurnya yang berwarna oranye dan kuning dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti mendapatkan permata.

"Kau menghirup aroma tanah basah dan  _ginkgo_  dengan gembira, padahal  _ginkgo_  berbau busuk dan tidak sedap." Hiro tersenyum kecil, melirik ke arah Hana yang menggembungkan pipinya dan merona menahan malu.

"Kau mengambil rumput-rumput liar dan bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh di dekat akar pohon dan mendekapnya di dada. Kau melemparnya ke udara dan berputar-putar seolah tengah berdansa.

"Menurutku, tampangmu saat itu seperti orang gila," gumam Hiro dan mendapatkan pukulan ringan dari Hana.

"Kau mengambil bunga-bunga liar yang kaulempar tadi dari tanah, dan memasangkannya di rambutmu. Oh ya, rambutmu saat itu sangat panjang dan kau belum memakai pita. Warnanya begitu cokelat dan indah.

"Kau melompat-lompat lagi dan berputar. Sayangnya, putaranmu berhenti saat kau tahu aku menatapmu di bawah pohon."

Hiro mengangkat punggungnya dari tembok dan berjalan mendekati Hana sebelum memuntir rambutnya yang sebahu. "Kau seperti orang gila yang kebasahan. Dan aku seperti orang tolol yang hanya memandangimu.

"Kita bertatap-tatapan—meskipun kau memandangiku dengan cemas, atau takut?—dan kau berlari begitu saja dan menyambar tasmu yang kautaruh di dekat akar  _ginkgo_..."

Hiro terdiam, memandangi Hana.

"... Lalu aku mengejarmu."

Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak dan mengangkat tangan Hana. Tangannya melingkupi jemari Hana dan mulutnya meniup-tiup tangan Hana yang memerah karena dingin. "Pasti dingin," ujarnya sambil terus meniup-tiup, "maaf karena aku lupa menyalakan—"

"Tidak apa," sela Hana serak, matanya memandang ke arah Hiro dengan ragu-ragu, "lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Hiro tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu, sudah selesai."

"Sudah selesai?" Hana mengernyit, "Tapi—"

"Aku mengejarmu. Itu memang bukan akhir, tapi itu adalah penyelesaian." Hiro menarik tangan Hana dan mendekap gadis itu. "Aku mengejarmu, menggenggam tanganmu dan menawarkan payung. Kita berjalan berdampingan dan pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Aku mengantarmu pulang, dan selalu mengantarmu pulang sejak saat itu hingga  _hari ini_."

Hana mengerjap tidak mengerti, membuat Hiro mengulum senyuman tipis. Pemuda itu membelai rambut Hana yang sebahu, "Dengarkan aku, aku masih belum selesai, Bodoh ..."

"Sudah satu tahun. Aku lebih dekat denganmu dan lebih mengenalmu. Aku selalu bersamamu, berada di belakangmu dan jika beruntung aku bisa berada di sampingmu."

Hiro meraih kepala Hana dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau tahu? Aku masih mengejarmu."

Hana terbelalak kaget. Gadis itu memandang Hiro dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar bingung. Hiro hanya mendengus kecil dan menepuk puncak kepala Hana yang harum dan lembut.

"Karena seaneh-anehnya kau, sejelek-jeleknya kau, aku tetap melihatmu. Seapapun kau, aku tetap akan menggenggam tanganmu. Sejauh apa kau berlari nanti karena aku menyatakan ini, ataupun karena aku mendapati kebiasaanmu menari di bawah hujan, aku akan tetap mengejarmu—meskipun kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku  _terus_  mengejarmu. Hingga  _kini_ , saat kita berdampingan dengan status teman."

Hana mengerjap. Dan Hiro melanjutkan,

"Karena sejak melihatmu pertama kali, aku sudah tahu. Kau adalah hujanku—juga  _jalan_ ku. Dan aku akan terus mengejar hingga kau berada di sisiku. Karena aku adalah  _gingko_  dan kaulah hujan. Tanpamu, aku akan melayu karena kering dan terlarut dalam arus waktu."

* * *

 

Mereka masih ada di sana, memandangi rintik hujan di luar jendela sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Hiro."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau sudah mengejarku."

Hiro mengernyit bingung, namun Hana tersenyum sambil mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. "Aku memang aneh, karena itu aku berlari."

"..." Hiro menunggu.

"Tapi kau mengejarku. Membuatku berhenti."

Hana tersenyum.

"Kau membuatku menyadari, kalau kau juga hujan untukku, Hiro- _kun_." Hana menggengam tangan Hiro dan mengayun-ayunkannya ringan. Gadis itu menarik Hiro menuju pintu dan menuruni tangga.

Hiro bertanya, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Bermain hujan," sahut Hana sambil menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan berlari menuju pintu rumah. "Seperti dulu."

"Tapi nanti kau bisa sakit," protes Hiro, "Kau—"

"Tidak apa. Kau tahu, hujan saja tidak akan membuatku jatuh sakit," sela Hana dengan tawa sambil menuntun Hiro menuju halaman rumah yang masih diguyur rintik hujan.

Gadis itu memandang langit yang dihiasi gumpalan mendung. Wajah dan rambutnya basah oleh air, tapi senyuman masih terpeta di bibirnya yang mungil. Hana memutuskan kontak dengan langit, dan menatap Hiro sambil menguatkan genggaman tangan mereka, "Oh, ya ..." sambungnya lagi.

Matanya memandang tepat ke dalam mata Hiro yang tengah mengerutkan alis. Senyum di bibirnya kian melebar, saat ia menaruh dua telapak tangannya di pipi Hiro dan menyatukan lipit bibirnya dengan belahan bibir Hiro yang tersentak.

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi, karena kau sudah menghentikanku, Hiro. Aku  _sudah_  melihatmu."

* * *

 

" _Hana-chan, menurutmu Hiro itu orang yang seperti apa?" Megumi, salah seorang temannya bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Menopangkan sikunya di meja, Megumi melirik Hana smabil mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil penuh arti._

" _Eh, Hiro?" tanya Hana terkejut. Gadis itu batal memasukkan roti susu empuk itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya._

_Megumi mengangguk. "Iya, Hiro—cowok yang sering pulang bersamamu itu, lho. Kulihat kalian lebih dari sekadar dekat, menurutmu dia orang yang bagaimana?"_

" _Umm ... Hiro ya?" Hana tampak berpikir-pikir. "Hiro itu..."_

" _Ya?" desak Megumi tidak sabar._

" _Etto ... aku juga tidak tahu, tapi—"_

" _Tapi?" sela Megumi lagi. "Tapi apa, Hana-chan? Ayolah."_

" _Eh?" Hana mengerjap, lalu tampak berpikir lagi. "Entahlah, tapi entah mengapa bagiku dia seperti hujan. Dia seperti sosok hujan yang selalu menyiram pohon ginkgo agar dia tidak mati. Eh? Eh? Entahlah aku tidak pandai beranalogi."_

_Megumi menahan senyumnya. "Lalu? Lalu?"_

" _Mengapa dia tampak seperti hujan bagimu?"_

" _Lalu?" Gadis itu menimbang-timbang. "Entahlah, aku suka hujan dan tahu banyak hal tentang hujan. Menurutku sih, Hiro memiliki aura yang sama seperti hujan. Ya, Hiro memang tampak seperti hujan!" Gadis itu berujar ceria._

" _Omong-omong, mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Megumi-chan?"_

_Megumi terkekeh, lalu mengepak barang-barangnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin memastikan satu hal. Tadinya sih aku ingin menggebet Hiro, tapi sudahlah tidak jadi!"_

" _Eh? Kenapa tidak jadi?" protes Hana._

" _Tidak ada apa-apa, nanti kau juga akan berterimakasih."_

" _Eh, Megumi-chan!"_

" _Sudah ya Hana, hihihi. Semoga kau beruntung!"_


End file.
